Mid-Spring (Sans x Reader)
by nmps
Summary: Monsters have just appeared two years ago and nothing has changed much besides getting to know new faces, like a certain skeleton perhaps? New coworkers in the dead of night, it all starts Mid-Spring. *Updates are faster on my wattpad, along with the art work for this story. Read here on Wattpad: /story/69822130
1. Chapter 1: Potted Plants and Seeds

Chapter 1: Potted Plants and Seeds

You wake up in a frenzy, drawing a cold sweat and erratic breathing. It's 3 am, right on schedule for the past 5 years. Once you calm down, attempting to take a look around your empty room but can only make out shapes from the moonlight peeking through the blinds.

"It's okay. It's okay. You are here. You are still here..."

You coo to yourself, slowly cupping your eyes and drawing your knees towards your chest. You refused to let the little hiccups of weakness well up in yourself and flood your eyes. It's gonna be a long night...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Ugh, what time is it?"

You whip your head at your phone, it's 7 am. You have work in two hours sadly. You get out of bed, stretch and sigh in relief as you crack out the kinks in your back and joints. You walk over to your window to peek through the blinds revealing a sunny day which fills you up with determination. Hopped into the shower, and standing in the warm rushing water soothing you to your core.

*Ding Ding*

Your phone rings out in your bedroom while you are in the shower. Must be Luke, your boyfriend for 3 years.

"I'll reply when I get out." You mumble to yourself retreating back to the soothing water. Wrapping yourself in your favorite towel you head out to your bedroom and read the text.

*"Goodmorning babe, sorry about last night my phone died and I got home at like 2 am and knocked out instantly :("

You scoff, whatever being together for 3 years wasn't all bubbles and giggles. You and Luke have had many break ups and make ups, despite it all you seemly still want to be with him, but lately you can't quite figure out what doesn't feel right, like something is laying in the dirt waiting to be dug out but you are gonna be late for work so ignore the feeling. Rapidly texting him back with a "it's okay babe and good morning."

It's your usual mornings, on the bus with your earbuds in place as you stare out the window, occasionally looking around the bus and nod a good morning to those that catch your eye. It's been 2 years since monsters have appeared, you always thought that monsters were just folklore that was passed down generations to keeps kids in line. Not everyone has warmed up to them though, you glance over as the bus doors open and see a rabbit woman with her child in hand walk up the steps. She is greeted with heavy stares, no empty seats some taken up by bags and what not. Her and her child are left with the option to stand and hold onto the railing. You hear the child's little whines of how tired her legs are and watch how the child is holding onto her mother's legs when the bus hits a bump. It's not fair, you grimace at the sight that everyone around you seems to ignore. Standing up you walk to them with a warm smile on your face.

"Goodmorning, you guys can take my seat if that's alright with you. My stop is next so it's no problem."

The mother looks at you with a grateful smile and thanks you.

You get off at your stop and walk down the busy streets, occasionally glancing at your watch to be on time. You take out your phone to change to the next song, in the middle of finding the next song Luke shoots you a text asking what your plan was for the day. Clearly you had work until 5 pm at your first job and then until 2 am at your next job. You reply a bit annoyed that he doesn't know your schedule. Picking the next song and stuffing your phone into your pocket you continue to walk down the street and arrive at your work.

 _"Planted"_ the flower shop that you have work at for the past year. It's a quiet little shop in the bustling city. You are always here in the morning until closing at 5 pm the shop tends to be slow most days but every now and then you get orders that come flooding in like on Valentine's Day or the prom weeks and what not. It's nice to see people come in just to admire the flowers as well, like taking a break from the blaring sounds and smells and walk into a shop that is somewhat your sanctuary for peace of mind.

You put on your green apron over your clothes and greet the owner of the shop a goodmorning.

"Morning _. I got some orders this morning for some bouquets, can you get started on them? They said they will be coming around 12 pm to pick them up."

"Sure, no problem."

She hands the list of the flowers including Sweet Peas, Garden Roses, Astilbe, Baby's Breath etc. You gathered the flowers and started to arrange them. You are focused on the task at hand but every now and then look up to see the occasional walk in to stop and smell the flowers. Answer some questions and help some people come to a decision to buying a small bouquet or two. After finishing the arrangements and helped out all the customers you head out with a cute tin watering can to sprinkle the flowers and plants that sit outside of the shop, greeting those you meet out the door. It's warm outside, it's mid spring and the birds are singing. Taking a look around you seeing humans and monsters going about their daily lives something catches your eyes.

"HURRY UP! YOU ARE MOVING SO SLOW!"

"I'm coming,I'm coming."

Two monster skeletons, a tall one maybe at least 7'2 and a shorter one following behind maybe at least 5'5 two inches or so taller than you. The shorter one in a full on winter jacket, you begin to wonder if monsters don't get as hot as humans do. You wonder back into the store when the store owner calls for help.

It is now 11:30, you rest your head on your hand and watch out the store window as people and monster pass by. It's the beginning of the slow part of this job. You receive another text from Luke,

*"Hey babe, did you eat? Want me to bring over food?"

You smile at the text like an idiot, Luke can be a ass sometimes but he can also be kind as well. You tell him that he doesn't need to you were going to go to the coffee shop two stores down and grab something to eat. It's now 12:30 and you are wondering if the people that said they are coming to pick up the flowers are coming at all. You ask the store owner if it's alright for you to run down to the coffee shop to get a bite to eat. She said she is heading out too so she handed you the keys to the shop and left. You locked up shop and run out to grab a warm panini from the cafe. Walking back you notice someone looking into the store. You instantly thought about the bouquets, it must be them! You rush back to store as fast as you can.

"ARE THEY CLOSED? UGH SEE, IF YOU WALKED FASTER THEY WOULD'VE STILL BEEN OPEN!"

"There is a sign saying they will be back, a lunch break I guess."

You make it in time before they decided to leave,

"Hi, sorry I went to grab something to eat..."

You suddenly realize it is the two skeleton monsters you saw earlier today, the taller one holding a brown paper bag with groceries while the other is holder a plastic bag full of drinks and refreshments. You didn't notice how long you were staring until the shorter skeleton waves his hand in front of your face.

"Hey, you alright kid? Looks like you just saw a _monster_."

He has a wide grin, but all you can think is if that was his try at a pun? Or just out of context, the taller one makes a face of discomfort and sighs. You break from your stare and apologize,

"Sorry didn't mean to stare, and keep you waiting. Lemme get the door unlocked for you. Are you guys here for the bouquets?"

You fumble around for the keys in your pocket and unlock the door and allow them in. Stepping in they stop and stare in awe of all the flowers and plants in the tiny store. While they are in awe you head to the back and grab the bouquets you had set aside.

"Wowie, look at all the pretty flowers. I never knew they could have so many colors and shapes."

"They smell pretty nice too bro."

You walk back up to the front counter, and ring up the registered.

"Here you guys are, that will be 15 dollars."

They break from their trance and pay you the amount, they grab one of the bouquets and go out leaving one behind, you were putting the cash into the register until you noticed the bouquet. You grabbed it and attempted to chase them down but when you got of the door they were nowhere to be seen, like they just went poof.


	2. Chapter 2: Tip Your Waitress Bud

Chapter 2: Tip Your Waitress. Bud.

You ended up having to close early due to it being extremely slow today, no problem more time for yourself before your next job which starts at 9 pm until 2 am. You gather your stuff and tell the shop owner that you leaving and head out the door. The sun is barely hanging on before it sinks into the horizon spreading a warm tint outside. Your next job is at a underground comedy club/bar/restaurant ironically enough called "Underground". You head home to get a bit of a nap before the grueling job ahead. Sitting on the bus back to your apartment, you begin watching the trees blur past the window. When did everything become routine you wonder to yourself. It's not that you are ungrateful, you just feel out of place. You attend college classes and work two jobs, thank goodness you are on spring break this week though to take on the extra hours for the money you need. You get off at your stop and walk up the stairs to your studio apartment. The sun setting as you unlock your door to your quiet apartment. You place your bag on the couch and plug in your phone to charge and setting an alarm for 8 pm. Settling in your place on the couch, you turn on the tv watching whatever is on at the moment. Your eyelids start to grow heavy and next thing you know it you are drifting away into sleep.

 _"Goodnight kids, sleep tight."_

A familiar voice surrounds you in your dream.

 _"GUYS WAKE UP?! GET OUT!? HURRY?!"_

Next thing you know you are scrambling in your dream, running but from what? You are breathing hard and coughing, tears welling up. You wake up sweating again, you glance at your phone noting that it is 7:50 ten minutes before your alarm goes off. You rubs your eyes and try to grip onto reality once again, you are siting on your couch in your living room, your dark living room all alone. Taking in slow breathes until you are stable. It's always the same dream you never seem to get past it. Sitting up you look around again seeing just your normal living room, a mid size tv and coffee table. Might as well get going, you trudge yourself into your bed room and search through your drawers for a regular black shirt and black pants. You head out into the kitchen to start up your coffee maker, you might need more than one cup of joe.

On the bus again heading deeper into the city in the area of late night bars filled with night owls here and there. You get off and walk towards a set of stairs descending to underground and are greeted by a bouncer. You give him a smile,

"Full house tonight?"  
"Yea, a couple of new acts in tonight."

You thank them and head into the club. Dim lights and low ambience change the mood setting itself around you. Exchanging hellos and hi there with other coworkers on the job you head to the back to clock in. Wrapping a black apron around your waist and tucking in a notepad and pen in your pockets you head out to help the awaiting customers.  
The night is long, but it helps when there are good acts coming onto to stage sharing a laugh or two when you can. You clean a table and thank a couple for coming in when the MC announces the next act coming up.

"Alrighty guys, I'd like to introduce our newest act to come to the Underground, straight from the underground himself, Sans!"

A round of applause breaks out has you head to the back to put away the used dishes, you didn't get to see them head on to stage.

"Hey guys, it's great to be here at the Underground feels just like home, expect the pink fleshies sitting in front me."

A small laugh trickles out,

"Unlike back home we couldn't go much more underground, tried it once. Told my bro, 'Hey bro! Let's make a _Man-Cave.'_ Greatest idea ever right? Man- cave with a pool table, sigh that's the life man. **Boom, instant lava-flood**."

More laughs flood out, you are in the kitchen laughing to yourself. Guy is killing it out there, it must be a monster you think to yourself. He is pretty good for being new to the scene.

"One day, my bro came home with a dog. Like seriously a dog? Throw me a bone. Literally, the dog was running around the house with my left foot!"

You couldn't stop laughing then thought to yourself, maybe he is a skeleton monster. a skeleton monster...huh..? Maybe it's the same guy you saw earlier today? No that can't be. There is bound to be more skeleton monsters then them right...? In curiosity you peek out from the kitchen doors and there he is. The same monster from earlier today. In the spotlight, you see him wearing a blue unbutton denim polo, white shirt underneath and khaki joggers. His laugh was contagious and he was so lively. You caught yourself staring and other coworkers noticed, nudging you with a smirk. You felt you face heat up, you shake it off and go out to tend tables. Soon after he takes bow and thanks the audience, carefully making his way off stage. The bar had gotten full during the act and were now requesting for your help. Serving a few drinks here and there; as you are cleaning down the counter a voice calls out,

"Hey there, was wondering if I could get something to drink?"

You look up looking where the deep voice was coming from. In front of you stood the skeleton comedian, with a wide smile plastered on his face?Skull? You see the pitch black sockets and notice the bright pinlights of his eyes are staring directly into yours.

"Hey? Kiddo?"

You snap out of it.

"Oh, sorry sure what's you choice of poison?"

He let's out a quiet deep throaty chuckle, your cheeks flush slightly.

"Sorry to break it to you kid but I can't drink poison, I know they are labeled with a _skull and bones_ but don't take much liking to it."

"Oh no, I meant-"

"Don't worry about it kid, was just joking with ya."

Another flush threatens to emerge. He just has you flushed down the toilet of embarrassment tonight.

"I know this sounds a bit weird to you and all, but do you got a bottle of ketchup?"

You stare at him for a bit dumbfounded but you aren't one to judge. You nod then return back to him with a bottle of ketchup.

"Thanks."

You intently watch as he brings it up to his jaw.

"You can take a picture you know, it'll last longer."

Oh god, you are staring way to much he noticed. Abort mission, what choices do you have? Reply back with a smart remark? Die trying? Fake die right here right now?

"Oh no.. its just... uhh. Sorry."

That was all you can manage, just incoherent rumblings as a apology, gosh you are so deep in this hole you dug yourself into.

"Haha no no it's alright kid, don't worry about it."

You nod and continue with you work along the bar counter, hopefully keeping yourself occupied from the raging thoughts of regret since the last few seconds you were making yourself look like a complete idiot.

"Excuse me, can I get something to drink?"

Another gentleman sat down at the bar, stool away from the skeleton.

"Sure what do you want?"

"Lemme have a highball."

"Alrighty."

You get to making his drink, he begins to start a conversation with you.

" _So_ , you work here often?"

Ugh please don't be one of _those_ customers you think to yourself. You decide to just keep to yourself and continue with working, but he doesn't get the hint.

"I'm new to the place, maybe you can keep me company for tonight? I wouldn't want to leave a gorgeous girl like you here all alone."

You can hear the smug confidence in his voice. Finished with his drink , you turn around to place it in front of him.

"Wow, an even better view when you look me."

Seriously? What the fuck man? Got anything better to do? You roll your eyes and continue to work. The skeleton gentleman is watching closely as he sips his ketchup.

"Hey sweet cheeks, mind helping me out?"

After a few minutes he calls you over again. When will this guy call a cab and get the hell out of here already? It's only 11 pm, dude probably didn't come with friends you think to yourself. Why me?

"Ahem."

You hear a throaty response that makes you quickly look over your shoulder.

"Could I have napkin? There seems to be some spit near me."

You look at the brave skeleton and notice the unmannered troll a barstool away from him beginning to scowl.

"You got something to say bud?"

The troll has been angered. You freeze and try to think of a solution.

"Yeah, say it don't spray it. I didn't sign up to be in the splash zone **bud**."

You feel the air grow a bit heavy. You grab some napkins and hand it to him.

"Hey what gives darling?! You answer to this pile of bones but don't cater to my needs?!"

You wince at the sudden shouting, you turn to face the angered troll.

"Is there something you need?"

You try to remain as calm as you can.

"Yes! Lets get out of here, show me around the town babe."

You can smell the alcohol linger on his breath, he only had one drink here but you connect the dots that he might have been bar hopping tonight. Great.

"I can't do that sir."

You try to let him down softly, he seems too drunk already, wouldn't want a big scene to break out.

"Why the fuck not? Bitch you think you are so high and mighty, bet you are just a lowly slut. Why else would you be working late nights at a bar in the city? HA. Why don't you do what you do best and come home with me? I'll pay you twice as much this place can give you?"

You are disgusted, not only is he drunk slurring his words together spraying his spit every sentence. As you wipe the spit from your lips he suddenly teaches over the counter grabbing at your wrist and pulling you in. It hurts.

"Why don't cha come and be my bitch?"

He whispers into your ear overly confident.

"Huh wouldn't-"

The grasp on you wrist slowly disappears. You open your eyes to see the skeleton gentleman next to the troll, and solid white hands around the troll's wrist.

"I don't think she wants to be your anything."

His voice was so stern and surprising calmly at the same time. You look over and see the smile on his face has widen and now seems to be hidden his true intentions. You shiver at the thought.

"Get your hands off me, you creep. Keep your boney hands to yourself."

"Sorry, I just get a bit _bonely, that you could possibly show me around town huh sweet cheeks?"_

You are shocked at the sudden change in tone, so seductive, you glance over at the troll and to see his face twisted in confusion and disgust.

"Fucking monster, don't know shit. Gross piece of shit."

He starts to get up until he is gripped at the wrist once again, he whips his head to meet pitch black eye sockets. You freeze.

"Tip your waitress. Bud."

You hear him growl slightly with each syllable. The man is frozen in fear, nodding quickly and shoves his free hand into his pocket and drops a five dollar tip surprisingly. The skeleton loosened his grip and the troll ran out the door in a hurry.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

He turns his head to you. Still stunned from the moment.

"Oh, yeah. Im fine. Thanks for that."

"No need to thank me, guy was a total creep. Chilled me to the bone ya know?"

"Hey your wrist alright?"

He sounded very concerned and worried, you took it that he is staring at the growing bruise around your right wrist.

"Oh, geez. Yea I'm fine, don't need to worry. All in a days work."

You lied.

"Kid, that shouldn't be happening every time you work. You sure you alright?"

You nod, a bit embarrassed at the truthful statement.

"Names' Sans, I'll be working here, at least three times a week."

"My name is _. Cool, I really enjoyed your act. Hilarious."

"I would be _fibula-_ ing if I didn't find myself _humerus_ as well."

He grins at you, raising his eyebrow bones?

*Snrk* "You are pretty great."

All of a sudden you hear a phone ringing.

"Hello? Bro? Okay okay. Yea Im coming home now."

Sans turns to you,

"Sorry gotta bounce, bro is asking me to help him make spaghetti. See you _."

He leaves you a tip of ten dollar. Wow you are just balling tonight. He waves at you and walks towards the exit. You stare blankly flushing in gratitude.

The rest of the night went smoothly, you ended up with extra money from tip. You hailed a cab and made it to you apartment. Checking your phone to see a few snapchats from Luke having a great time with his friends tonight. You sigh. Way too exhausted to even reply. You doze off into dreams of bad skeleton puns, spaghetti and ketchup bottles.


	3. Chapter 3: Potty Break

Chapter 3: Potty Break

~~~  
Its a Friday morning, and the day is slow again at the flower shop. You again are propped on the front counter staring out the glass window watching the cars zip by. Spring is crawling so slowly, you aren't so pleased that your break is coming to an end. College classes aren't your forte either , but gotta get that degree. You sulk behind the counter even more. Staring outside across the street, you start to think about the event you had last night. Your head feels a bit fuzzy at the thoughts of the skeleton gentleman named Sans that came to your rescue.

*Chime Chime*  
You straighten up instantly,

"Hi guys welcome to Plant- Oh hi babe."

Luke comes walking up to the counter with a smile on his face.

"Hey there babe, how's work going huh? Is my sweet baby swooning all the guys that come in here?"

He pinches your cheeks leaving a red mark. You rub at the sensitive skin.

"So hey was wondering, do you wanna hang out with my friends later today? I'll come and pick you up after work sounds good?"

"Oh okay, what are we gonna do?"  
You ask sheepishly, you aren't really much to huge social gatherings.

"Just you know the casual hang outs."

You agreed to coming along, he kisses your cheek and jets out the door. You and Luke have been together for 3 years, but you guys have never been extremely intimate. The farthest you both have gotten to is a kiss on the cheek. Deep down you want to make sure that Luke is worthy enough to let yourself all out. At the same time though Luke hasn't showed much interested in the thought of sex and mouth kisses. It's a pleasant thought but at the same time unnerving.

~~~  
You search for your phone in your pockets outside of the shop, sending a text to Luke telling him that you are done with work. He replies back that he will be there in a few. Waiting in front of the shop you play on your phone to kill the time, next thing you know Luke rolls up next to you in his green SUV, pretty old car but sturdy you guess. The drive wasn't that long, we both stopped at one of Luke's friends' house. Going inside you see about 5 other people a few familiar faces and some new.

"Alrighty guys you all know _"  
Luke announces to everyone drawing all the attention to you. You heat up from all the states weighing on you.

"Hi _! You ready for tonight?"

A voice calls out to you,

"We are gonna go to this great bar tonight babe!"  
You whip your head at Luke, he is giving you a bright smile, you grimace. Luke has a history of bringing you along with his friends to become the DD (designated driver) meaning he is gonna get shit face wasted. That's all you ever were when it came to outings like these. You sighed and nodded at him. A few hours of talking everyone is filling into the SUV. Luke calls shotgun meaning one thing, you are driving to the club and driving them back tonight. You sigh under your breath exasperated. In the driver seat Luke hands you the phone for the GPS and off you guys go. The bar is teeming with life, a huge line outside of the entrance. Once you are I.D you walk inside to figure out the place is bigger on the inside then you thought it would be, a club with blaring music and stairs lending doing to a bar down below. The dark lights and techno color lasers spread the club. A adult playground, it was way more flashy then your club at the Underground, the theme was mellow and laid back there but here it's all up in your face literally. To your right there was a couple grinding on each other and getting all hot and sweaty. You heat up and feel embarrassed for them.

"Babe! Imma head down stairs to grab a drink okay? Need anything text my phone alright?"

He leaves you upstairs fending for yourself left with a whole bunch of heated humans and monsters. There was a a smaller bar upstairs where you were, you decided to at least get something to sip on while you were here anyways.

"Hi, uhm could I just get a soda."

You said sheepishly at the bar tender, of course no judgment was given and he nicely placed a pink umbrella in your non-alcoholic drink. Sipping on your drink you again preoccupied yourself with your phone games, sitting at the bar now for what is almost an hour, you look at your watch. You drove here around 10, now it's 11:30 pm. You text Luke asking if he's okay, and he replies back saying he is great. You tip the bartender and look over the railing to the dance floor below. You are mesmerized by how many bodies are on the dance flow, all enjoy each other's company. You begin to wonder if Luke would like to dance with you. Searching up above you fail to see him, you decide to decide to go down the stairs. You are greeted by some buzzed men, you walk pasted them as fast as you can ignoring the sexual remarks they make at you and finally you reach the bottom. The bar downstairs is even more impressive then the one upstairs. You thought to yourself that might get another drink down here for yourself as well. Looking around the crowd you see Luke. His face flushed more then usual and enjoying the dance floor. You excitedly walk on over to him until you see what he really is flushed for, and you see it isn't just the drink in his hand. Another woman has her arms wrapped around his neck and is clinging onto him closely. You stop in your tracks and turn towards the bar. You are enraged, but all the more hurt. You grab a seat at the bar and slump into the stool. There is a knock on the counter in front of you, you replied back holding in tears.

"Uhm... Could I get a Bone Dry martini..."

You hear a familiar throaty laugh and look up in an instant to meet a laughing skeleton.

"Damn kid, you trying to be a comedian? I mean I know I'm all bones here, couldn't wait to land that one on me huh?"

He chuckles a bit more, you mouth is opened slightly.

"Ha, I may not have a liking to poison, but I know a thing or too about your choice in poison."

He winks at you, you can't help but feel abit more relieved he starts to work on your drink.

"So what brings ya here kid?"

You bite your lower lip at the thought.

"Oh was here with my boyfriend and his friends..."

You slowly trail off in your sentence. Sans turns back to you with drink in and hand placing it in front of you.

"Heh, boyfriend huh? Where is he?"  
You look up and instantly stare down at your drink. You quietly swish the drink in the cup.

"Oh.. I see."  
You hear him walk away, and again you are left to your thoughts.

You quietly sip from your glass feeling the burn in the back of you throat, trickling down to your stomach with a warming sensation that travels down your spine. You are pretty light weight, it was a poor decision to order this drink. After you finish it you feel the buzz raging, you feel much better.

"Hey there kid, how you doing?"

Sans props himself in front of your face, normally you would pull back from here, but you don't mind much.

"Huh, your cheeks are pretty red. Cute."

You slowly think that over as much as you can, cute? Damn you must be hearing things, what was in that drink?

" So _, mind pointing out who's your 'boyfriend'?"

You giggle and Sans is caught off guard.

"I he-heard the a-air quotes."

You swear to see a blue tint appear on his cheekbones but it's quickly disappears. You need motion over to your so called boyfriend who is now grinding with the girl you saw earlier. Sans brow furrows.

"Kid, why you beating yourself up like this..?"

You shake your head uncoordinatedly.

"Not bbeating myself up S-sans. It's okay really, I'm uused to it."

You voice gets a bit shaky and quiet.

"Kid. I'm off in an hour, you need a ride home?"

You look at your watch, it's now 12:30. You look back at Sans, giving him a smile and nod trying to hide your grief. His smile isn't as wide or glowly as it usually is.

"Alrighty, you gotta stay here though alright Kid? You gotta stay here. No moving."

You nod obediently.  
"W-wait Sans."  
"Hm? What is it kid?"  
"Hnn- can I h-have another dr-drink?"

Sans comes back with a clear glass of water. His eye sockets dark.

"S-sans I don't want water."  
You protest.

"No more alcohol kid, or your gonna have a bad time."

His stern voice is present, but you feel the warmth behind the meaning and lightly giggle.

"O-okay boss."

You happily drink your water as you wait. Your phone is now pretty much dead and your water glass is empty. You look around for Sans, you have a sudden urge to use the bathroom but he told you to stay put. Your face flushing of embarrassment of you being oddly obedient.

"Hey kid, you ready to go?"

Sans stares at you, confused. You notice he is wearing a white graphic tee and denim pants.

"You alright kid?"

You shake your head.

"Uhm I- I needa go pee.."

"W-why didn't you go then kid?!"  
His voice cracks abit flustered at your reasoning.

"Well y-you said to stay put, where you can see me..."

Sans is frozen.

"S-sans? Where's the bathroom?"

He doesn't speak instead there is a noticeable cyan blue tint on his face. He points in the direction of the restrooms and you wonder off as a  
blue tint spreading across Sans face that you failed to notice.


	4. Chapter 4: Light Rain

Chapter 4: Light Rain

Sans manages to get you up the stairs, across the street and into his black convertible. You are still pretty up there, laughing then crying. All in all you were just a complete mess. You plop right into the passenger seat as Sans walks around to the drivers door. You lazily look over to the club and see Luke come out with his arm over a woman's shoulder. What a dick you think to your sloppy drunken mind. He had no real consideration for you and this shows it all.

"You ready to go kid?"

Sans voice sounded concerned, he noticed to where you eyes lead to, ending on Luke.

"Oh is that the guy?"

"Mhmm..."  
You managed to mumble out. You still have his keys to the car, and most likely Luke will be calling you any minute.

"I was supposed to be DD tonight..."

You turn away and stare into your palms that rest on your lap. All of a sudden you hear your phone ringing. You pull it out to see it's of course Luke. Right on time.

"Hello...?"

There is a bit of a pause along with some background giggling. Then Luke speaks, his words slurring together.

"Heeeey _. *hic* Where are yooooouu? I needs you to drivvbe mee homes now okaa?"

Despite being buzzed you sudden feel the fuzziness disappear in its place a warm sensation rushes to the tips of your ears. You place the phone down, in the middle of the conversation and open the car door, and began walking across the street to Luke stood.

From afar you could hear his voice loud and clear, to drunk to notice that you weren't on the phone anymore.

"_? _?! Wooow, *hic* where taah betch go? Ha ha."

You hear the girl next to him asking who you were. You freeze for a moment, if there was a sliver of hope it was this right here. Even though it has to be the worst moment in your relationship you still had a feeling of hope. You listen closely.

"Ooh _? She's ..."

There is a pause, you shake with anxiety.

"She's noo onne impportant babe."

He starts to laugh and kiss the unknown woman's neck causing her to squeal and squirm under his hold.

You started each step closer, heavier until you were right beside them, took awhile but the girl noticed you first.

"Excuse me? Do you need something huh?"

There was a sense of heavy attitude, you in turned glared into her then at Luke.

"Ooh there shee is!"  
He cheered drunkly, not a care in the world, no regret of what he had said. Made you wonder what more he had been saying about you. He and the girl shuffled towards his SUV giggling, you noticed that Luke's friends were no where to be seen. He seems to not care, it's all about him.

"_, huurry upp."

He groans to you, the girl clinging as closely as ever now, smirking at you as if showing you your place. You pulled out his keys slowly contemplating the situation.

"Bitch, hurry the fuck up. Me and my man are gonna go have some fun tonight, and you are fucking it all up."

The woman spits out at you and in return you look at her with a bright smile.

"Glad to be of service."  
You drop the keys on the sidewalk and walk back to Sans car not bothering to look both ways. You hear Luke shouting now for you and cursing vile and vulgar words, words you thought you would never hear come out of his mouth. It pained you to realize the truth of the man you thought could be someone to save you from all the hell you had seen turn into nothing but a stranger. Sans was gripping onto the passenger head rest watching you as you cross the street unbothered by the fast moving cars.

"KID, BE CAREFUL."  
You look up at Sans, gripped with fear. You nodded and made it safely to his car and hopped in.

"DONT DO THAT EVER KID!"  
He starts off but then,

"... Hey... You alright?"

His voice so quiet, like if it was any louder you would crumble.

" Y-yeah."

The was a break in your voice, Sans looks over to see Luke looking for you; spotting you in Sans car, beginning to point at you screaming more hurtful words. Sans leans closer to you,

" Want me to get rid of this guy?"

His voice deep and threatening, you look out to see Luke attempting to cross the street with the woman in tow trying to pull him back but not doing much when she is in a super tight mini dress and six inch heels. Any minute her heels with snap and she'll land on her ass. You chuckled at the thought, you turn to Sans who is now calmer then you.

"What man? All I see is a piece of shit."

Sans nods turning the car on hearing it purr to life, wow you never heard Luke's car do that before. Well he did have a pretty shitty car, just as shitty as he was so it made sense.

"So uh...?"

You looked at Sans a bit confused.

"?"

"Well I mean I could go, but I don't know where you live kid."

You blush, you didn't tell him where you lived. No wonder he was looking at you all weird. The anger subsides for a moment as you trip out trying to find the words of your address earning a chuckle from Sans.

"Alright alright kid, I got it haha."

You slump into the seat and in the corner of your eye, Luke is about ten feet of the car now cursing his face red as a cherry. You ignore it as Sans peels away from the sidewalk and onto the road, the engine roaring and the wind pushing away the tears that fell from your eyes into the night.

You made it safely to your apartment, the ride was quiet but not awkward one bit. You thanked Sans for his help.

"No problem Kid, I'll see you around?"

You nodded and waved as he drove off. In your warm apartment, you curled into the couch. It's been awhile since you had slept in your bed. To tired to even care you doze off with the sound of light rain.  
You dream of nothing.


	5. Chapter 5: He Can't Spaghetti Enough

You wake up on the couch with a slight headache. Glancing at a clock on your wall you realized its 2pm, thankfully it's a weekend so that mean you can relax after the train wreck of yesterday. You get up, you feel so shitty might as well take a shower. The warm water rushing over you as you stand there replaying last night over and over again like a broken record. You were trying to accept it but at the same time deny everything as if it were a dream. Stepping out of the the shower into your bedroom without a towel. You weren't one bit cold, you were fucking heated. You begin to scour your bedroom of anything "Luke" related into a box labeled "DICK" with a black sharpie. Once satisfied with your bedroom the rest of your apartment gets turned upside down getting rid of him in every nook and cranny. Finally you hide the box away for later disposal, you put on dark pants, baseball tee and a cap. You decided to take your phone that was thankfully charging, you ignored all the notifications and stepped out of your apartment, you really needed a breather.

You are at nearby park sitting on a bench with your eyes closed soaking up the sun as much as you could. It's nearly 4 pm now, and you have no plans at all.

"Brother? Why are you staring at that sleeping human?"

You ignore the sudden voice, they sounded far from you anyway.

"Brother! What are you doing!"

The voice was now closing in, that can't be right. You open your eyes slowly to see a pale figure in front of you, your eyes focusing in, you realize their face was inches away from yours, causing you to jump back more into the bench.

"Hahaha morning kid."

Of course you would meet Sans here, and his brother? You looked over to his brother then back at Sans. Who was the older one? Did they even consider age?

"_, this is my cool bro Papyrus.

"Yes this is true human, I as cool and great just as Sans has said"

Papyrus has a wide grin as he looks at you.

"Hi there Papyrus, my name is _."

You stand up to give out your hand to Papyrus who in turn shakes your hand in a firm grip.

"So what you doing today kid?"

Sans asks you innocently.

"Nothing really, got nothing planned."

You shrug as Sans looks at you a bit longer, looks over smiling at Papyrus.

"Human, would you like to go to a restaurant with us?"

The question caught you off guard.

"Papyrus has been going off about a restaurant here in the city. Their speciality is spaghetti and my bro loves spaghetti. I guess he can't spa _ghetti_ enough of it."

You try to keep your composure at the horrible pun and look over at Papyrus who was now frowning at Sans.

"Must you always make puns of everything? Now my favorite food? Sans!"

You watch as the two argue in such a way, it seems comical to you. You begin to laugh quietly enjoying their company.

"So what's it gonna be kid? Wanna tag along?"

Sans looks at you with his bright smile.

"Uhm..."

You think about it more serious.

"Sorry guys I'm not that hungr-... *stomach growling*"

Sans tilts his head to the side abit due to the sound, his eyes flash to your stomach then back to your face which is now redder then a tomato.

"Ha..ha.."

All of a sudden Papyrus gentle grabs your hand and leads the way.

"Come on human, your body is growling for some spaghetti and I, the great Papyrus know exactly where to get some!"

You turn your head towards Sans who is shrugging at this point following you and Papyrus.

It wasn't as of a walk as you intentionally thought, in front of you stood a cute little Italian restaurant.  
Papyrus had let go of you hand moments ago, you walk up to the outdoor menu stand and take a look and right under specialities was of course spaghetti. You mentally laughed, turning around you see papyrus standing broad with his eye shining while Sans looks on lazily at you with a thumbs up.

"We are here."

You hear Papyrus announce in a booming voice.  
Walking in first the waitress greets you nicely,

"Good afternoon, table for one?"

"Oh, no my friends are with me."

You motioned to Sans and Papyrus coming through the door. The waitresses face twists into a slight scowl which makes the tips of your ears a tab bit warmer. You turn to contain yourself as you smile at her.

"Alright, right this way."

She leads you guys to a table outside in was seems to be a makeshift vinery which was well made and beautiful. The waitress hands you the menus sloppily which again gets on your nerves.

"Oh I don't need a menu, I know exactly what I want."

Papyrus beams at the waitress, throwing her off guard. She nods and takes out her pen and notepad.

"Go ahead."

"I'll have your speciality, spaghetti."

You look at Papyrus who is proud of himself then at Sans who was deep in the menu deciding on what to get.

"Any one else ready to order? If not can I get your drink ordered?"

"I'll have a glass of peach black tea please."  
You peeped out. You look to the brothers,

"Two waters for us ma'm"  
Sans announces and with that the waitress leaves to place the orders in.

"So Sans says you guys met at work? I know his jokes are terrible, I'm sorry human that you had to listen to them while you worked."

"Come on Paps, you know you love them."

Sans teases back.

"Sans we both know they are terrible."

You laugh quietly again,

"Me and _ work at the comedy club I told you about."

Sans explains.

"Oh but that wasnt the first time we met,"

You revealed. Gaining two perplexed stares from the brothers. Maybe they never noticed you on your first encounter but you did. Your face hinting a pink tint,

"Yeah, I worked at the flower shop that you guys picked up a bouquet."

They stared at you blankly at the new information.

"Well yeah,"

Sans breaks the silence,

"We knew that but officially knowing you, like you know talking was at work."

"Oh."

You squeak out, even more embarrassed. The waitress comes back with your drinks. Papyrus a bit disappointed that his spaghetti wasn't out yet but was willing to wait.

"Uhh could I just get Bruschetta, and small salad."

You glance at Sans wondering what he is going to order.

"I'll have your Roasted Tomato Bisque."

The waitress nods as she gets down the orders and takes away the menus with her.

"No ketchup today?"

You mock playfully. Sans looks at you and smirks back as well causing you to feel some sort of burn.

"Ha not today Kid, I like ketchup but I'm pretty classy too."

After what seems to be at least 20 minutes the waitress comes back with the food. In the corner of your eye you see Papyrus ecstatic with the piping hot plate of spaghetti. You turn your attention to Sans who is seated in front of you, watching as he picksup a spoonful of the bisque and bring it to his mouth.

"ha. Kid?"

"Oh sorry, just how do you do that...?"

He chuckles,

"Magic."

You look dumbfounded at the answer, quickly looking at Papyrus and then back at Sans seeing if you heard right.

"Yes human, magic."

Then they continue to eat as you still try to grasp the concept of magic. Soon after, you all finished your dishes the waitress comes back with the bill. You went to pull out your wallet, but Sans shakes his head lightly.

"I got it."

He turns to take out his wallet, in a quick motion you take out your card and stuff it into the bill folder and walk it over to the counter before Sans knew it.

"Here you go," handing to the the bill folder to the waitress. As she swipes your card you look over your shoulder seeing Sans staring at you. You make the "ok" sign with you hand and wink playfully.

You guys head out, Sans behind you and Papyrus listening in on your guys conversation of what other dishes that have pasta.

"So there's Ramen but Pho sounds the same, so does Udon. I'm a bit confused human."

Papyrus is astounded by how many dishes are similar yet aren't. You laugh contently and look behind to see Sans walking and staring at his feet.

"Hey."

He looks up,

"Yea? What's up Kid?"

"Just the sky."

You look up pointing to the sky. Sans chuckles,

"Alright then kid."  
He picks up the pace to catch up with you and Papyrus and picking back up the conversation of dishes.

You guys pass by the park where you met earlier.

"I guess I should head back now,"

You say as you rub the back of your neck while checking the time on your watch; 6:45 pm.

You wave goodbye to Sans and Papyrus and turn to leave until,

"Hey wait kid!"

You turn around as Sans walks up to you, smiling

"We should hang out more, but I need to be able to ask you so how about we exchange numbers?"

"Sure!"

You take his phone and title yourself 'Kid' placing your number underneath and giving it back to him while he does the same with your phone.

"Okay I'll text you guys! See you later!"  
You shove the phone into your pocket waving your last goodbye and walk out of the park, one last glance and you see Sans glowing but at the same time looking like he regretted not saying something.

On your way back you receive a text message, excited it might be Sans you take out your phone in a hurry. You stare at the screen for a bit and your heart sinks.  
It was a text message from Luke, saying how sorry he was, that he loved you and he didn't mean for this to happen. He was taken advantage of and he can't help but feel shitty.

Inside you were upset, hurt, wanting to fix it. You wanted badly to forget yesterday and continue on with Luke. You never liked going back on your word,you stood still on the sidewalk, hearing your heart pumping through your ears. Everything in the world stopped, it was now of never. You run pass by the park where Sans and Papyrus were starting at some pigeons eating bread.

"Brother isn't that _?"

Sans looks up and sees you running.

"Yea."

"Did they forget something at the restaurant perhaps?"

Sans looks on for a moment longer,

"No, I think they are going to do something important Paps."

Sans said quietly.

You run in the direction of Luke's house.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Faced

You feel like your heart is about to explode, your legs are growing heavier but you can't stop now. How could you possibly going back to that asshole? Why are you running so hard, what has he done for you?

 _He has done nothing.._

Exactly, so why run back to him like a lost puppy? What will you both learn out of this if you come back now? Just stop. The voices in your head are shouting at you to turn back, leave it be. You are too stubborn for any of that.

 _Luke might be an ass, but he was someone I could depend on if I needed a bit of comfort from time to time. He might have been lacking in boyfriend quality but he always tried to make up for it. I can't throw away three years. Three years of hope, of blooming love, three years of a chance at a normal life again..._

You are at his house, trying hard to catch your breathe, sweating so much. You ran here with full determination to set things straight, it will be your last shot. If everything crumbles and burns from here then so be it. You steady yourself and calm your heart down as much as possible, still hearing the lingering heartbeats as you walk up there steps. The sun setting behind you, standing at his door; do you knock? Ring the doorbell? Your mouth runs dry as you press the doorbell.

There is an audible arguing between a man and a woman, you brace yourself as you see the doorknob turn.

"_..."

You look up and see Luke shirt-less, face red and out of breathe. Looks like he has been fighting, a rush of concern wash over you.

"Hey..."

"_ why are you he-"

Luke was sudden cut off by a woman's voice.

"Babe!"

The voice was familiar, Luke looks back and there she is the woman from last night. She gives you a smirk as she makes her way to the door now again clinging onto Luke's body.

"Baby, why is she here?"

You can hear the sassy in her voice as she speaks.

"Doesn't she know when she isn't wanted?"

The words slip out of the curling smile on her lips, you start paying close attention to her.

"_ why are you here..?"

Luke asks, seeming to be uncertain of the situation.

"Well, I received your text a few minutes ago. I decided to come over here.."

"What text..? You came over here by car? You don't have a car, so... You ran here?!"

Luke's response has you on edge, why didn't he know what you were talking about. He stares at you as you start to register everything. You slowly turn towards the woman.

"Babe make her go away~"

All of a sudden you feel the rage anger peek its ugly head again.

"Did you text her with my phone..."

Luke realizes it as well. Both of you now staring at her. You look to Luke.

"Luke, how long has this been going on?"

There was a long pause.

"Ha.. You see _... "

He couldn't finish his sentence, you wanted to flare up.

"It's been going on ever since the start."

the woman chimes in.

"This whole relationship between you and Luke was really just a joke _. A joke that has being going on for far too long. You never seemed to get the hint, and Luke here just pitied you until the end as well. He's been with me for some time now, and I know he loves me."

She is staring you down, not much intimidation there, woman is like two inches below you not to mention that her breath reeks.

"Three years _, no sex? Ha. Yeah right, honey you weren't anything to him. See Luke and me fuck every day so there isn't any problem there, and we actually kiss."

She grabs Lukes face, who is reluctant to turn and sets into a deep sloppy kiss in front of you. You are as calm as ever, watching as she pulls away with a smile while Lukes wipes away the left residue on his chin.

"So why don't you go along."

She shoohs you away with her hands like a child.

"Yeah, three years. Might have not been the most exciting three years in any relationship,"

She tenses up.

"But I knew for a fact that Luke did care, even if he didn't want to fully. I was aware of his unwillingness, it made me question myself many times. I ended loving Luke despite his attitude, the break ups would've stayed break ups if he didn't care about me, even pity can't get you three years of arguments."

She reaches to your head and grabs a hand full of hair tugging it bringing you painfully along. Looks like you hit a nerve.

"YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU ARE NOTHING TO LUKE. SHIT."

You have had enough, while all this was going Luke tried his best to ignore it all. Despite the now throbbing pulling pain on your scalp you were calm and knew you had to take the situation into your own hands. You reaches up to your scalp where her hand was tugging and in a flash you gripped onto her wrist and twisted it slightly making her squeal.

"Let go Bitch."

She spits at you, gross. She tries to swing with her free arm but in return you slap the shit out of her that she hits the floor. Luke still standing there, now with his mouth open.

"Luke, learn to control her."

You hiss, watching as he avoids your eyes. He is full of shame. The woman is on the floor holding her cheek where there is a huge red mark from your force. She try to lunge at you but is stopped by Luke. She is flailing her arms at you, cursing like a wild animal.

"A coward and a ill mouthed obsessive freak. A match made in heaven."

With that you leave down the stairs as proud as you can be, hearing the woman still cursing you with empty threats. All of a sudden you hear a thudding of feet turning to see the bitch coming for you. You didn't learn marital arts as a child for nothing.

She must have some issues, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. She is now 3 feet from you holding something, can't tell. Muscle reflex kicks in, one you thought you would've forgotten by now; a round-house kick into the face.

The woman goes down harder this time, you see Luke running down the path as well. He looks at the scene, then looks at you.

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

He bends down to tend to the girl, you notice she was holding a small kitchen knife; peeling knife. You kick it away.

"I told you to control her, she came at me with a knife."

Luke was now standing up, he grabbed a hold of your arms and started to shout at you.

"_ YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO HER?!"

You knew Luke was an idiot but this takes the cake.

"SHE WAS ASSAULTING ME, AT YOUR FRONT DOOR AND NOW HERE WITH A KNIFE. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT. LET ME GO?!"

You struggle to get out of his hands, above you the street lights turn on. It's dark and no one is around except you, Luke and the K.O ed bitch.

Luke refuses to let go, he brings you in closer at this point you aren't having it. You knee him and he lets go instantly.

"Fucking... _ Is that how you treat your boyfriend?!"

He shouts, your face twists.

"Boyfriend?! YOU CALL YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND?! YOU ARE THAT THINGS BOYFRIEND, NOT MINE."

You point at that 'thing' laying on the floor. Luke stands up again.

"Is it because I never gave you the attention you wanted? That I didn't take your virginity?"

Luke starts to close in on you, he corners you against a building wall. You try to kick but he catches it and slips himself between it holding onto your arm above your head at the same time.

"I can do everything you need right now..."

Your scared, you struggle to get out but he turns you and slams you against the wall gripping tighter on both wrists. You start to cry as he starts feeling up on you.

"Awww _ don't cry this is what you wanted right? My attention? Well you're gonna get it."

You try even harder to get out, but with this Luke slams you even harder against the wall, you feel something warm trickling down your forehead. You feel heavy, everything is slowing down and spinning. You slack against Luke's grip.

"Good girl..."

"Hey Bud. You wanna have a bad time?"

Everything goes black.


	7. GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME

Hi guys. I haven't been updating much on this site, sorry but you guys can follow along on my wattpad or my archive of our own. Same story name, trust me you are missing out if you are here. My wattpad provides you the reader with scene art that you might enjoy. If you need my link you look at this story description. Either watt pad or ao3 **I HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE?! GET ON MY WATTLED OR AO3 OR YOUR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME.**


End file.
